


people majoring in anatomy be like

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: a detailed description of what happens when you cross an anatomy major with a fanfic website
Kudos: 1





	people majoring in anatomy be like

Wow, what is -fanfic website-? Oh, a fanfiction website! *makes account* 

Oh wow, I can make my OWN fanfictions! 🤩 *starts reading some for inspiration*

Hmm, this is.... not for kids. hEY WAIT A MINUTE, THAT IS NOT THE CORRECT BODY PART! I WILL WRITE MY OWN SMUT FANFICTION! *starts writing a smut fanfic*

*makes very, VERY detailed smut fanfic* PERFECTION!

*publishes it*

*gets comment saying THIS IS SO DETAILED ARE YOU EXPERIENCED IN SEX?!?!*

Umm........... how am I going to respond to this? Oh, let’s just tell them I am an anatomy major, which I am! *tells the other user*

*fanfic goes viral* oh what the hell is going on.. I mean I’m so happy I could scream but that would hurt my vOcAl CoRdS!

*gets 1000000 hate comments* oH HELL NO 

*aggressively responds* I AM AN ANATOMY MAJOR AND IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT DON’T READ IT IT’S AS SIMPLE AS THAT!

*becomes famous* ....................not what I thought I’d be famous for but okay.


End file.
